Prompt Insatiable
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: Arthur is a world famous pop superstar. Merlin is his biggest fan, and has to know EVERYTHING about him. But this is no longer enough and Merlin decides to break into Arthur's home. PLEASE R & R


"Popstar Arthur Pendragon rose quickly to fame after his single _'Pride of the Rainbow Flag'_ topped the charts in 24 different counties. His album _'Excalibur'_ has sold over 10 million copies worldwide. Here is the latest single from that album _'The Round Table'_ "

"Over 12 million copies, actually," Merlin muttered as he turned up the radio. The familiar tune belted out, Merlin sang along word perfect. In front of him, lay every teen music magazine he could get his hands on. Well, every one that mentioned Arthur Pendragon anyway. You see, rising pop superstar Arthur Pendragon was Merlin's obsession. He loved him, knew all his songs, read all his interviews and went to every show. But that wasn't enough. He wasn't satisfied, not in the least bit. He needed to know more about Arthur, needed to hear more of his work... needed it like he needed air to breath. And so it began.

**

It was Children in Need day in the UK. Various celebs were doing their bit for the charity in the hope of raising money for children in 3rd world countries. Merlin wasn't too bothered about them. All he cared about was Arthur's contribution. Not only was Arthur releasing a single, with all profits going to the cause, but he was donating his shirt for auction as well. His shirt, the very one he had worn in the video for his latest single 'The Round Table'. Merlin wanted it. He had to have it. His whole very life depended on it. But what was he to do? Bidding was now at £7,000! He couldn't afford that! Could he..? He had only days left to bid and so frantically began to search his home for anything that may be worth such an amount. He found nothing. There was only one way forward. He needed a loan.

"So Mr Emrys, what exactly is this money for?" his bank manger asked as he read over all the details of Merlin's £15,000 loan application.

"I hope to, er, start up a small business selling music merchandise from home via the internet," Merlin whispered, hoping the bank manger did not hear the nervous tone of his voice, or see the sweat that was slowly appearing on his forehead. "As you can see, I have many contacts lined up already. I think some of the things I have lined up will be really popular," It was bullshit, and Merlin knew it. He however, didn't care. He would find a way to pay back the loan! All that mattered to him was getting that shirt!

The loan came through just in time for Merlin to bid £15,000 on Arthurs shirt. He topped the previous bid by £1,384. When the shirt came by special delivery the next day, Merlin sniffed it just once, then put it away in a special plastic bag and into a drawer.

But still, he was not satisfied.

**

_**Coming 2**__**nd**__** November 2009 'From Camelot to Hollywood' Arthur Pendragon's Autobiography!**_

The night before, Merlin set up camp outside the biggest WHSmith in London. He was the first person there. Over the course of the night, only a few more die-hard fans showed up to be one of the first to buy the book. The second the doors opened at 8am the next morning, Merlin rushed towards the giant display that held Arthur's book. He brought three copies (One to read, one to put away and never be read and one to take with him to gigs, just in case he bumped into Arthur.). He read the whole thing on the train home, rushing over the words as quickly as possible so as to absorb every last detail of Arthurs life in as little time as possible. He learnt about Arthurs first day at school (and how everyone knew who he was, because of his father, famous singer 'Uther Pendragon'), Arthur's first discovery of his singing voice (Butlin's karaoke January 1998), of his many boyfriends (Merlin tried his best to skip over these bits, only allowing himself to read when it got to the bit where they broke up.) and of almost every little detail of Arthurs life to date. He read the book again and again. He watched the movie the second it came out (He didn't bother with the premiere. Arthur didn't play himself, and was in the studio at the time), pre-ordering all the special edition DVDs at the same time.

Yet still, he was not satisfied.

**

Every day, Merlin checked every paper. Every day, he googled Arthurs name. Every day he checked Arthurs facebook, Twitter account, MySpace, fan page, home page... any page that had any small link to Arthur.

And yet, it wasn't enough.

**

Arthur Pendragon released his second album 'The Holy Grail' early in 2010. Merlin of course, brought two copies of each version of the album (standard, limited, special and V.I.P. editions). Arthur toured the UK soon after. He played a total of 12 dates across 3 weeks. Merlin went to every single concert. All the concerts were standing, and so Merlin raced between gig's as quickly as he could, so he could line up as early as possible, so he might be at the front. And at every gig he was. (Not that this did him the least bit of good. Since Arthur was so popular, he played big stadiums, and the media run between the stage and the crowd was always a few feet wide. The stage as well, often towered over the fans. So Merlin never rally came that close to Arthur.)

Still it was not enough.

**

Merlin knew that the only way forward was to meet Arthur... to touch him, to speak to him, maybe to kiss him...? And so Merlin started to plan... he was going to meet Arthur, whatever the cost. Arthur never did signings, as the demand was always to big, and never hung around outside gigs as he liked to rest his voice for 2 hours minimum after a show, so that was out. Merlin had to be sneaky. He had to find a way to get into Arthur Camden home.

Merlin's plan came together surprisingly well. Maybe it was because he knew the ins and outs of Arthurs home (after an interview in TOTP's magazine), the security it had (Cameras and a guard outside... he may have bribed the security company for this information) and he knew Arthurs basic schedule (he was on a break before his US tour, and Merlin knew that meant he'd be at home for a few weeks).

Finally, on August 27th, 2010, Merlin was ready. The plan was quite simple really. He would distract the guard with a story about Media types going through Arthur's bin, then he scale the water pipes up to a small bathroom window that Arthur almost always kept open (Merlin may have walked past Arthurs home a few times in order to spot a weakness in security) then all he had to do, was find Arthur! The whole thing was fool proof!

**

"This is number 24 right?" Merlin asked the guard outside Arthurs home. The guard looked down his nose at Merlin, but nodded. "Um... yeah... well, there's this guy rooting through the bin for number 24. He has a guy with a camera with him. Thought you should know," Merlin said, his voice casual.

"Hmmm, better check it out. Damn media. Thanks kid," the guard said as he marched off in the direction is the bin shed. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as the guard disappeared round the corner. Quickly, he slipped into Arthurs front garden, and began his climb to the window. The climb didn't take long. Merlin had been smart enough to practise at home first. Soon, he was at the window, easing it open, hoping it didn't alert Arthur, or anyone else inside. Merlin slipped in unnoticed. Soon he was walking down the stairs of Arthur's home. Somewhere downstairs, a TV was on, and where the sound of the TV came from, came also the sound of Arthur laughing. Merlin found the room soon enough. The door was slightly ajar, and so Merlin watched Arthur through the gap. He was watching 'The Mighty Boosh' (_His favourite show... of course he was watching that! _Thought Merlin with a grin). Merlin waited until the credits rolled before he pushed open the door.

"Hi! I'm Merlin, I'm your biggest fan, OMG I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!" Merlin cried as he launched himself at the bewildered star. Arthur simply nodded at him.

"Um... hi Merlin... sit down," He said as he indicated the seat next to him. Merlin grinned and sat himself down, all the while missing Arthur frantically press a button under his table, that informed his guard that someone was in his home. "So... er... how did you get in?" Arthur asked, trying very hard to not sound panicked.

"Through the window, I hope you don't mind... it's just, I had to meet you Arthur! Had too! I know everything about you, I go to every show, but all your merchandise... but it's not enough! I never enough." Merlin cried, talking so fast, Arthur missed half of what he said. He got the message however, this guy was a class – A maniac!

"I see. Do you... um... want an autograph or something?" Arthur asked as he ran his hand through his blond locks nervously. _Where the hell was his guard?_ Merlin's grin increased in size tenfold. Arthur had to fight hard to stop himself from shuddering. There was something about that grin that unnerved him to his very core...

"I'd love that... here I have a copy of your book here. I brought three copies you know..." But Arthur didn't hear the rest of Merlin's words. His security guard had appeared in the door way. He pointed at Merlin and Arthur nodded. The guard rushed forward, and grabbed Merlin by the shoulders. Merlin screamed and kicked, grabbed onto anything he could lay his hands on.

"Come with me kid, come on now don't make a scene," The guard said as he fought to remove Merlin from the room.

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T.... PLEASE... ARTHUR, MAKE HIM STOP... PLASE ARTHUR... PLEASE!" Merlin screamed. Arthur had to ball his hands up into fists to stop himself from doing anything. He was absolutely terrified. Who was this insane man? Finally, after what felt like forever, police car sirens filled the air.

"Come on kid, don't make this any worse for yourself," The guard said as the police let themselves in through the open door. Merlin gulped as they approached him with guns and handcuffs. It was enough to make him fall silent, to hold out his hands in defeat.

"You have the right to remain silent..."

**

As Merlin sat in his jail cell later that night, all he could think about was that meeting Arthur had still not been enough. Next time, he needed to do more...


End file.
